Numerous computer implemented methods for matching candidates with personnel needs, for example, matching jobs with job candidates or matching dating prospects, presently exist. However, all such systems have shortcomings that are addressed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,748, issued to B. Baldwin et al. on Mar. 10, 2009, discloses a job matching system. The system includes a database that includes information about available jobs and available candidates. The information is in the form of a plurality of attributes, with each attribute being assigned a value. Information about job attributes is entered by employers, who may derive the information utilizing questionnaires and performance evaluations for current employees. Information about candidates is derived from a personality assessment system. Candidates are evaluated for specific positions by calculating differences between job attribute values and candidate attribute values, then calculating the sum of the absolute value of these differences. A lower result indicates a better match. Some attributes may be designated as critical, and candidates not having attribute values matching the specified range for these critical attributes will not be considered. The resulting job list is supplied to individual candidates, who then select the particular jobs to which candidate would like to apply. Employers can be notified that the candidate has used the service, and of the degree of match found by the service, thereby assuring employers that their personality is suited for the available job. Employers are not provided with information about suitable candidates who do not initiate contact with the employer. This system relies on only a single algorithm, and provides no way of modifying the algorithm, or tailoring the algorithm to the preferences of a particular user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,064, issued to E. Rennison on Aug. 16, 2011, discloses a search system that permits searchers to rate each of the search results on a scale of 1 to 5. Future search results are customized for that individual searcher based on the ratings given to the results of previous searches. Inter category and intra category concept relationships are determined to provide similar results that may be of interest to the searcher, with examples of locations or job titles given. This system is therefore based simply on the degree to which the searcher likes or dislikes a particular result, without any input about why the user likes or dislikes a particular result, or which characteristics within future search results would make these future results more desirable.
US 2003/0200136, filed by K. L. Dewar and published on Oct. 23, 2003, discloses a system of human resources management. Job candidates are asked a series of questions during the application or interview process. Candidates are ranked based on their answers the questions. The ranking is based initially on answers to “knock out” questions. Next, points are added for answers matching those of previous candidates with successful performance evaluations. Similarly, points are deducted for answers matching those of previous candidates with unsuccessful performance evaluations. The added or subtracted points are multiplied by a weighing factor assigned to each question. Lastly, the points are added together to determine the ranking. After a successful candidate is employed, employee evaluations are cross checked with the application and interview questions to identify questions and answers which are highly likely to indicate a candidate's probability of success, so that these questions can be weighted more heavily in future interviews. Similarly, evaluations are cross checked with application and interview questions to identify questions which are less likely to predict success, so that these questions can be weighted less heavily, or perhaps eliminated. The ranking system is therefore limited to a comparison of interview questions and answers with those of other candidates, and fails to take into account numerous other potential predictors of success or failure in ranking candidates.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,117 discloses a system of matching jobs with job candidates, wherein candidates and jobs are assigned points based on the number and timing of views of information therein. Employers are then charged a premium for viewing the contact information of candidates with higher numbers of points. This system therefore measures the popularity of candidates within the search results, rather than the actual likelihood of success of these candidates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for matching candidates with personnel needs that utilizes one or more flexible algorithms to match candidates with personnel needs. These algorithms should ideally take into account a variety of personnel searcher, personnel need, and candidate attributes, collecting this information utilizing a variety of methods. There is a further need for a system that solicits feedback from both candidates and personnel searchers at various stages within the matching process, and utilizes this feedback to improve future search results through either modification of individual algorithms, through modification of the weight given to the results of each of multiple algorithms, and/or through modification of the candidate and personnel need profiles, resulting in customized algorithms and/or profiles that can be utilized for future searches.